List of The Miserable Adventures of Riley episodes
These are episodes of The Miserable Adventures of Riley. Season 0 (2016) #Riley - 05/05/2016 - TBD Season 1 (2018-2019) #Rise of the Cuddly Monster - 10/21/2018 - Tired of being bullied by her peers for her gothic looks, she decides to summon a demon that would teach her peers a lesson. Suddenly, she messes up and summons a cuddly monster instead, which causes things to get worse for both Riley and Pain. (NOTE: This was first shown as a preview on September 3, 2018) #Dark Park - 10/22/2018 - (reserved for Coolot) #Crazy Clown - 10/23/2018 - A clown has escaped an asylum and ends up hiding inside Riley's house. When Riley and Pain notice him messing around, they try to find a way to get rid of him. #Goth Club - 10/24/2018 - TBD #The Demon Dentist - 10/25/2018 - Riley gets sent to the dentist after suddenly developing a toothache while eating. However, when she got there, she notices that something isn't right. #The Great Festival - 10/26/2018 - TBD #The Hand Man - 10/28/2018 - TBD #Hannah Be Possessed - 11/09/2018 - TBD #Bugging Me Out - 11/16/2018 - TBD #The Bat That Speaks - 11/23/2018 - As a failed attempt to get revenge on Veronica, Riley accidentally causes Pain to speak. Now, she has to find a way to get Pain back to normal. #It's A Miserable Christmas - 12/08/2018 - TBD #The New Student - 01/04/2019 - TBD #The Sour Smell of Humiliation - 01/11/2019 - TBD #To Despise a Goth - 01/18/2019 - TBD #The Babysitter - 01/25/2019 - TBD #Goth's True Beauty - 02/08/2019 - TBD #Part of a "Good" Breakfast - 02/15/2019 - TBD #Austin - 02/22/2019 - TBD #Locker Ghoul - 03/01/2019 - TBD #Curse of the Lonely Tree - 03/08/2019 - TBD #The Dimension - 03/15/2019 - When the Cuddly Monster once again breaks into Riley's house and messes up her latest ritual, it ends up opening a portal, causing Riley and Pain to get sucked up into it and end up in a strange dimension. Now, they have to find their way back. #Growing Up Scary - 03/22/2019 - TBD #Duck E. Candy's - 03/29/2019 - TBD #Wolves and Wolf Spiders - 04/05/2019 - TBD #Ross the Boss - 04/12/2019 - When Riley's parents are going out to a fancy restaurant, they put Ross in charge. (More coming soon...) #Oh, Deer! - 04/19/2019 - TBD Season 2 (2019-2020) #Welcome to Camp Purplerock! - 07/15/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/16/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/17/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/18/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/19/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/26/2019 - TBD #The Amazing Adventures Of Riley? - 08/02/2019 - TBD #Night Terror - 08/09/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/16/2019 - TBD #''Untitled Episode focusing on Hannah'' - 08/23/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/30/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/06/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/13/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/20/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/27/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/07/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/08/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/09/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/10/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/11/2019 - TBD #''Untitled Halloween Special'' - 10/26/2019 - TBD #The Parasite - 11/29/2019 - TBD #TBD - 12/06/2019 - TBD #TBD - 12/13/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/03/2020 - TBD #''Untitled Season 2 Finale'' - 01/10/2020 - TBD Season 3 (2020-2021) #TBD - 03/13/2020 - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 (2021-2022) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 (2022-2023) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Shorts (2018-2019) #TBD - 10/19/2018 - TBD Category:Episode lists